Seiichi Yukimura/History
Three Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura and Sanada went to the final of a Junior individual tournament as childhood friends who had met at the age of four. Yukimura defeated Sanada in the finals, however afterwards, Tezuka appeared and took Sanada on in a match. Tezuka defeated Sanada and then took on Yukimura immediately after. Sanada claims they were equal or Tezuka may have even been better but it is unknown who won. Two Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura began Rikkai Dai along with best friend from childhood Sanada Genichirou. With the two of them agreeing with each other that they should attempt to win everything during the whole time at Rikkai Jr. High. He became a regular and easily won their Prefectural Tournament and went on to win the Regionals and won the Nationals in his first year along with Sanada and Yanagi in the side also. One Year Prior To The Storyline Yukimura as a 2nd Year.png|Yukimura speaking to Kirihara One Year Prior To The Storyline Yukimura, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal as 2nd years.jpg|Yukimura with Yanagi, Niou, Jackal, Marui and Yagyuu as Sanada defeats Kirihara One Year Prior Rikkai regulars one year Prior to the storyline.jpg|Yukimura leading out Rikkai at the Nationals Semi-finals One Year Prior At the start of the year, Yukimura is challenged by new talented freshman Kirihara Akaya and utterly defeats Kirihara. As Kirihara believed the reason that Rikkai won the Nationals was due to the seniors as he easily defeated most 3rd Years at this time. Unfortunately for Kirihara he finds out the hard way that the power of the Rikkai Dai tennis club was Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura and Rikkai Dai go on undefeated and win the Kanto Regionals Yukimura and Rikkai head into the Nationals as favorites after winning it last year and meet Shitenhoji in the Semi-finals. However, they sweep Shitenhoji in straight sets and advance to the finals where they meet Makinofuji who they also sweep in straight sets. Meaning Yukimura and Rikkai Dai easily win the Nationals for the second time in a row. In October, Yukimura suddenly suffered a life-threatening illness. He collapsed suddenly by his School's local station while coming from practice with the rest of the Rikkai Dai Regulars. He stated he could not even feel his body. Yukimura was later admitted to Kanai General Hospital in December. He was diagnosed with Guillain–Barré syndrome. Prefecturals Regionals Yukimura in hospital.jpg|Yukimura in hospital Yukimura having a laugh while ill.jpg|Yukimura being visited by teammates. 4b6f833070db539ba31741b3d9e76ca9.jpg|Yukimura on the roof of the hospital|link=http://i3.6.cn/cvbnm/9a/60/9f/4b6f833070db539ba31741b3d9e76ca9.jpg 1bf8f70336a3d05d3912bba5.jpg|Yukimura being visited by teammates During this time, Yukimura was in hospital undergoing treatment. He was regularly visited by the Rikkai Dai regulars but mainly by his best friend Sanada who kept him up to date on the situations of the tennis club. On the final of the Kanto Regional Tournament, Yukimura underwent an operation, which had a 50% chance of success. His Rikkai teammates promised him they would win the Kanto Regional Tournament for him in the belief his operation would be successful. His operation was a success; however, Rikkai lost to Seigaku in the finals with 2 wins and 3 losses. Nationals Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg Yukimua getting ready.jpg Yukimura buchou.jpg|Yukimura turning down the invitation from Seigaku to the eat Yakiniku with them before the finals. Yukimura focusing.jpg|Yukimura in the Nationals Final in Singles 1. Yukimura.png Yukimura Seiichi preparing to deafen a certain guy at the nationals.jpg|Yukimura during Singles 1 in the final. Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg|Yukimura Yukimura and Rikkai Dai go into the National Tournament expecting nothing less than victory. They easily crush all their opposition from the second round (they had a BYE for the first round) until they reach the Semi-finals and drop their first games and first sets of the tournament against Nagoya Seitoku. However it was revealed that they gave up the first two matches on purpose to pile pressure on Kirihara Akaya so he could bring out his new Devil Mode. They then get serious and crush Nagoya and advance to the final as expected. At the end of they day, Yukimura declines the offer for Rikkai to join Seigaku and eat Yakiniku with them. His level of power is immediately proven when Tōyama Kintarō challenges him to a one-point match during the final to stall time for Ryoma who arrived late to the all deciding final. The match ends in Tōyama's crushing defeat where he is unable to move after suffering the effects of Yukimura's fearful tennis. He is an undefeated player until he loses to Echizen when he uses the Pinnacle of Perfection in the National Tournament. Prior To U-17 Camp YUKIMURA AND SHIRAISHI in the Rikkai garden club.jpg|Shiraishi and Yukimura at Rikkai's Gardens. Yukimura at the Rikkai grounds.png|Yukimura giving a speech to all members of the club as the leader. Yukimura arrives to see the results of Inui Juice.png|Yukimura arriving to find his members gasping for breath after tasting Inui Juice. U17inviteRikkai.png|Yukimura opening the U-17 Camp invitation for Rikkai's regulars. Yukimura invites fellow gardening enthusiast Shiraishi Kuranosuke to visit the school gardening club's garden at the school's roof top. The two of them have fun observing the plants. Rikkai Dai have a school festival which involves several drama performances. The tennis club must perform a drama piece and require the help of Echizen Ryoma to play the role of the princess in the play. In New Prince of Tennis, Yukimura and Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu regulars are shown to have been training like usual before they received their invitations to the U-17 Camp. During this time (as shown in the Pair Puri), Yukimura encouraged his teammates to have fun while playing tennis, however they comically went about it the wrong way, leading Yukimura to scrap the idea. Later, Yanagi introduced the Rikkai Dai tennis club members to Inui Juice, after staying by Inui Sadaharu's house the night before. Yukimura arrives to a defeated club as all members who tasted the juice were unable to stand (with the exception of Sanada, who, despite being in tears, stayed standing). U-17 Camp Shortly after the Nationals, Yukimura along with the rest of the Rikkai Dai Regulars and several other middle schoolers receive invitations to the All-Japan Junior Training Camp. This marks the first time Middle Schoolers were allowed to compete for Under-17 Representative places with High Schoolers. Upon arrival, participants were told that only 250 people would be allowed to stay at the camp, with the students unable to obtain a ball from the helicopter dropping them having to go home immediately. Yukimura, like all the 50 middle schoolers present, was able to obtain a ball that allowed him to stay at the camp. Believing that they would be playing doubles games, he pairs up with best friend Sanada Genichiro. Instead, he and the other middle schoolers and informed that they must play a tie-breaker style game against their chosen partners, with the winners staying at the camp and the losers (supposedly) being sent home. 14389057_480x274.jpeg|Three Demons of Rikkai Yukimura in the tie break.png|Yukimura while defeating Sanada in the tie-break. Yukimura after winning against Sanada.png|Yukimura shocked as Sanada says nothing after losing. Yukimura Seiichi watches on.png|Yukimura watches on as the tie-break losers get on to the coach. The rikkai winners.png Yukimura, Kirihara and Yagyuu in 2nd Stringer white uniform.png Sengoku and Yukimura watch Atobe get wiped by Irie.jpg|Yukimura while he was a member of the 6th Court with Sengoku watching Atobe get walked over by Irie. Yukimura Seiichi when the BJB return.jpg|Yukimura after the Middle School losers replace the 2nd Court. Tumblr m6h1y2Z0zM1rtox0no6 250.gif|Yukimura during his tie-break against Sanada. Yukimura plays against and utterly defeats Sanada 7-1, despite being stunned for an individual point as Sanada reveals a dark aura during the match. As a result, Sanada gets sent with the other losers to the mountains while Yukimura ends up playing and defeating all his High School opponents in his matches, advancing to the 6th Court and is joined by Shusuke Fuji, Kikumaru Eiji, Oshitari Yushi, Hiroshi Chinen, Akira Kamio, Hikaru Amane, Ootori Chotarou and fellow Rikkai regulars Marui Bunta and Hiroshi Yagyu. Team Shuffle Yukimura is then seen with his Court and several other Court groups as audience to the 5th Court taking on the 3rd Court in a Team Shuffle. Almost immediately after the end of the Team Shuffle, The Middle School losers reveal they had defeated 2nd Court and replaced them and became the new 2nd Court. The Middle School winners welcome them back. The middle schoolers then get involved in a massive pillow fight. After many quick matches, the coaches select 20 players to take on U-17 Japan's Top 20 players. Yukimura is the final player, and the only middle schooler, to be chosen, a further testimony to his unique skill level. U-17 Camp Revolution He is selected to play against All-Japan Junior Representative No.11 Fuwa Tetsuhito and the two of them undergo a long rally that begins with Fuwa taunting Yukimura by deciding to play blindfolded. However, this doesn't faze Yukimura: just when Fuwa decides to get serious, he completely loses his sense of sight, seemingly giving Yukimura the upper hand in the match. While neither player seems to be have even broken a sweat, it appears that Fuwa reveals his Reflection technique - a technqiue that reflects any disadvantageous state back on to the opponent who sent it through the use of Fuwa's eyes. This causes Yukimura to go blind, completely reversing the situation of the match despite the match only being in its early stages. However this was all a figment of Fuwa's imagination. Yukimura then reveals that his Yips technique has dramatically improved - instead of making his opponents lose by thinking that they cannot win, he makes them lose by thinking that they have already won. Yukimura crushes Fuwa and wins the match. As a result, Yukimura is made the No.11 representative of the All-Japan Juniors. Yukimura returns to the camp and along the way meets up with the other Middle Schoolers that defeated No.11-19 and meet the rest of the players who are astonished that No.s 11-20 had been completely replaced. Genius 10 Challenge Yukimura sits with other Middle Schoolers as he watches the match between Middle Schoolers and High Schoolers for the title of Representative No.s 10 and 9 between Rikkai teammate Niou Masaharu and 2nd Stringer Atobe Keigo against Ochi Tsukimitsu and former Rikkai teammate Mōri Juzaburō. In which Atobe and Niou dramatically win in a three-set match. Then he and the rest of the camp witness Duke Watanabe swiftly KO Ishida Gin uin the match for the No.3 spot, knocking him out of the court with his immense power. Afterwards, the encounter between Kite Eishirou and Rikkai teammate Marui Bunta pair against Tohno Atsukyou and Kimijima Ikuto the Nos. 8 & 7. After the violent match between Marui/Kite against Tohno/Kimijima comes to an end where the middle schoolers lose, it is revealed Marui made a deal with singing star Kimijima that if Marui injured Tohno Atsukyo then Kimijima Ikuto would have to get a famous American doctor to treat Yukimura and heal him completely, which suddenly reveals that even after Yukimura's big operation he still wasn't completely cured. After the battle for the No.1 nation ended with Byoudouin Houou defeating Tokugawa Kazuya followed by Echizen Ryoma's expulsion from the camp for interfering with the match, the head coach who is revealed to be Mifune announces that there will be a World Cup U-14 division and that Yukimura is the 2nd player announced on the team of 14 players. Prior to the U-17 World Cup The selected high schoolers and middle schoolers take a trip to the beach with the head coach. He tasks the tennis players to pick up some girls. If they fail, they will sample Mitsuya's deadly riceballs. The girl Yukimura tries to pick up turned out to be none other than Niou. Since Yukimura failed, he became a victim of Mitsuya's deadly riceballs. It shows that even he cannot survive it. Pre-World Cup Tokugawa volunteers himself to play in the third doubles match. Yukimura volunteers to be his partner. Their opponents are Frankensteiner/Volk. Tokugawa cannot keep up with the speed of Volk's shots and wonders if this is the difference between pro and amateur level. He then pulls out Black Hole and manages to return the ball, but Falkensteiner smashes it right back. It seems like the point is decided, but apparently Germany winning the point was merely a dream image created by Yukimura. The point goes to Japan. He eventually loses all 5 of his senses in the match. He reflects upon how he used his senses stealing tennis on many opponents and how that earned him the title Child of God. Now that he experiences it himself, he realizes that they were trapped in a terrifying world and that the same is happening to him right now. He wonders how Ryoma managed to overcome this situation back in the national tournament finals and remembers the words "Tennis is fun!!". However, Yukimura feels that he can never enjoy tennis for its own sake, instead admitting that he feels happiness in tennis by being better than everyone else. Through this feeling and affirmation, Yukimura overcomes his yips and rejoins his doubles game with Tokugawa against Volk and Falkensteiner. Category:Character Subpages